HZ-M7
To use this sheet, edit the whole page, select all the text (ctrl-a), copy all the text (ctrl-c) and then exit the page without editing it. Create a Wiki page with your character's name, add the template, save it. Then start plugging and playing. Physical Description Personality Characteristics Combat/Health *Critical Injuries **(none) *Past Critical Injuries **(none) Skills |astrogationnotes =N/A |athleticsrank = 1 |athleticsdice = |athleticsnotes = Career Skill (1) |charmrank = 0 |charmdice = |charmnotes =N/A |coercionrank = 0 |coerciondice = |coercionnotes =N/A |computersrank = 1 |computersdice = |computersnotes =Purchased Skill (1) |coolrank = 0 |cooldice = |coolnotes =Career Skill |coordinationrank = 0 |coordinationdice = |coordinationnotes =N/A |deceptionrank = 0 |deceptiondice = |deceptionnotes =N/A |disciplinerank = 0 |disciplinedice = |disciplinenotes = N/A |leadershiprank = 0 |leadershipdice = |leadershipnotes =N/A |mechanicsrank = 1 |mechanicsdice = |mechanicsnotes =Purchased Skill (1) |medicinerank = 1 |medicinedice = |medicinenotes =Career Skill (1) |negotiationrank = 0 |negotiationdice = |negotiationnotes =N/A |perceptionrank = 1 |perceptiondice = |perceptionnotes = Career Skill (1) |pilotplanetrank = 0 |pilotplanetdice = |pilotplanetnotes = N/A |pilotspacerank = 0 |pilotspacedice = |pilotspacenotes =N/A |resiliencerank = 0 |resiliencedice = |resiliencenotes = N/A |skulduggeryrank = 0 |skulduggerydice = |skulduggerynotes =N/A |stealthrank = 0 |stealthdice = |stealthnotes =N/A |streetwiserank = 0 |streetwisedice = |streetwisenotes =N/A |survivalrank = 1 |survivaldice = |survivalnotes =Career Skill (1) |vigilancerank = 0 |vigilancedice = |vigilancenotes = N/A |brawlrank = 0 |brawldice = |brawlnotes = N/A |gunneryrank = 0 |gunnerydice = |gunnerynotes = N/A |meleerank = 1 |meleedice = |meleenotes = Career Skill (1) |rangedlightrank = 2 |rangedlightdice = |rangedlightnotes = Career Skill (2) |rangedheavyrank = 2 |rangedheavydice = |rangedheavynotes = Career Skill (2) |coreworldsrank = 0 |coreworldsdice = |coreworldsnotes =N/A |educationrank = 0 |educationdice = |educationnotes =N/A |lorerank = 0 |loredice = |lorenotes =N/A |outerrimrank = 0 |outerrimdice = |outerrimnotes =N/A |underworldrank = 0 |underworlddice = |underworldnotes =N/A |xenologyrank = 0 |xenologydice = |xenologynotes =N/A }} *Languages Known **Basic Talents Species Talents Additional Career Skills: ''May train in two additional career skills and one additional specialization skill.'' Features: ''Droids do not need to eat, sleep, or breathe, and are unaffected by vacuum, toxins, and poisons.'' Inorganic: ''Droids do not gain benefits from bacta, stimpacks, or Medicine checks. They must be repaired with repair patches and Mechanic checks.'' Mechanical Being: ''Droids cannot become Force sensitive, cannot acquire a Force Rating or Force powers, and are not affect by mind-altering Force powers.'' Cybernetics: ''Droids have a cybernetics implant cap of 6.'' Career Talents Sniper Shot: ''Before making a non-thrown ranged attack, as a maneuver increase the weapon's range by up to 1 band per rank. Upgrade the attacks' difficulty by 1 per range increase.'' True Aim: ''Once per round, may perform a True Aim maneuver to gain benefits of aiming and upgrade combat check once per rank of True Aim.'' Equipment Weapons Slugthrower Rifle *'Encumbrance: '''5 *'Hard Points: 1 *'Rarity: '''3 *'Price: '250 *'Damage: '7 *'Range: 'Medium *'Critical: '5 lobsters *'Skill: 'Ranged Heavy *'Qualities: '''Cumbersome 2 Armor '''Nombad Greatcoat *'Encumbrance: '''1 *'Hard Points: 0 *'Rarity: '''4 *'Price: '150 *'Soak: '1 *'Defense: '0 *'Features: ''Reduces difficulty of Resilience checks made to resist the effects of extreme cold by 1. / Removes 1 Black added to checks due to extreme cold.'' Misc. Personal Equipment Backpack: ''Increase Encumbrance Threshold by 4 per 1 mod.'' Comlink (handheld) 'Extra Reload: '(3) On use, ignore an "out of ammo" result with a ranged weapon by spending a maneuver. Vehicles Experience 190 EXP earned/spent 185/190